jaggedalliancefandomcom-20200222-history
SAM Site
} | imagewidth = 250 | caption = Caption | location = Arulco | type = | sector = D2, D15, I8 and N4 | size = 1 | facilities = None | mine = No | militia = Yes | inhabitants = }}The airspace of Arulco is protected by multiple Surface-to-Air-Missile Sites (SAM Sites) in Jagged Alliance 2, which deter use of the helicopter in the vast majority of Arulcan airspace. These sites will fire missiles at the helicopter, if it flies within range, damaging it and preventing it from reaching its destination, in addition to necessitating repairs before the helicopter can be used again. Each SAM covers a wide swath of the tactical map, which will be made safe to travel through conquering and securing the sector the site is located in. Airspace can be seen on tactical map when clicking on the "Show Airspace" (or by pressing the A''') button on the bottom of the map. Red sectors are no-fly zones covered by SAM Site fire, while green sectors are clear. SAM sites are well guarded, so it can be difficult to conquer them in the early stages of the game. Soldiers that guard sites, however, often drop better equipment. The last site, located in Meduna, is particularly well protected, surrounded with multiple layers of barbed wire and sandbag barriers, and guarded by several squads of soldiers supported by tanks. Locations The four SAM sites are located in '''D15, D2, I8 and N4. When you have conquered atleast one SAM site, Skyrider will tell you where the rest of the sites are located and they will be marked thereafter on your tactical map. Note, that if you run into a SAM site, and conquer it before you find Skyrider, he will only give you the locations of other SAM sites after you conquer another one, which you'll have to find on your own. Tactics Notes * It is possible to physically destroy the SAMs on the tactical screen. If computer controlling SAM is destroyed, the SAM site will no longer cover the airspace. If an enemy captures the SAM site however, it can repair the computer, rendering this only a temporary solution. * Every SAM site sector has a few trapped chests in a locked room. To get to them, use explosives or someone who can pick the lock. Be sure to disarm the traps on the chests before trying to lockpick or force opening them. It is a lot safer to just shoot the locks, though some of the chest cannot be unlocked (notably the ones in Meduna SAM) by shooting at it. * Militia can be trained to defend individual SAM Sites, a crucial feature as soldiers often move to retake SAM Sites soon after they are secured, and will continue to attempt to retake them as time passes. Trivia Every time the player conquers a SAM site, a cutscene appears in which Deidranna slaps Elliot. See also * Skyrider Category:Article stubs Category:Jagged Alliance 2 Category:Locations Category:Jagged Alliance 2 Locations